Talk:Sacnoth Valley
Bug I was on the map for 50 minutes, and the south-eastern burning forest stopped his animation (the great fires)...reminds me to the tormented shield animation bug. 87.177.254.134 13:12, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Charr Temple I did all of the quests for Vael, and the temple is open for me. I've also done all of the ebon vanguard primaries, but i didn't check the temple before or after those. Dunno if this'll help figure out what keeps it open, but there you go. ~Avatarian 86 13:35, 12 September 2007 (CDT) RE: Charr Temple I've completed only the Primary Quest line in the Charr Homelands and the Charr Temple area of Sacnoth Valley is open for me. This makes sense, as you have to break open the gates as part of the "Mission" Assault on the Stronghold. Lord Anthrax 09:45, 17 September 2007 (CDT) I have done all of the primary quests, in NM and HM, and it's closed to me. I don't have AtS in my quest log. 76.84.1.234 14:28, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Points gained I'm doubting the amount of points the article suggests you can get. With rampage in the Charr Temple, you can easily gain 6k to over 8.5k points per run. I never had a single run under 5.5k there... Getting into the temple while it's blocked. Yesterday I went to vanquish the area with 8 players riding on 7 sieges and monk outside. Unfortunately we vanquish all the other spots in the area before we realized we can't get into temple. (no teleporting skills either) So this is the trick: Get into a siege devourer and go to one of the blocked entrances, hug the entrance with your siege devourer so that the siege devourer's head will peep in the other side of the temple, then dismount. You are now suppose to be inside the temple. It doesnt work on first time and took about 5 minutes until we got all 8 players inside the temple. But it was surely better than restarting. :Tried this out, cannot seem to get in no matter which way we hug the gates. Bugged, what a waste of time vanquishing =( --Method3 12:52, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::I got it to work. Took a good 20 minutes to get 2 people through though. If you rotate the devourer while mounting and dismounting you can even get it to step through the wall entirely. We ended up with the devourer inside the locked fort. 01:41, June 2, 2010 (UTC)~ Also tried this and could not get in. Tried all the gates, from all angles, sideways, backwards, forwards etc. perhaps this is something that has been fixed so you cant get in? As a result was unable to finish vanquish. All of us had finished AotS. Perhaps next time we will bring necrotic traversal and a few vampiric weapons to try and get in - hopefully it would work. It just seems that if you have any quests in Sacnoth valley active, there is risk of the Charr temple being blocked off. 00:34, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Bosses There's no map for bosses or no maps for them on the boss pages. I would like some please. --Guild of Deals 17:29, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :All I know is that Borguss is in the burning forest near Kathandrax. And you could help with the maps too, you know :P --Shadowcrest 17:59, 22 December 2007 (UTC) A Hidden Monk? During the quest "Fire and Pain", prior to aggroing Strout Flamebourne, we engaged Borrguus Blisterbark's little group at the eastern edge of the burning forest. My party died rather quickly (they need an "Increases ward size by 20%" staff wrapping!) and I stayed at pretty much full health. I was able to chuck arrows at the boss and his group for about two more minutes by myself in a near stalemate...because someone kept casting Protective Spirit and some other monk skill onto me as well as resurrecting one of my party. Everyone else was dead and nobody in the group carried Protective Spirit. Perhaps one of Anton's friends? :Jenn Valefield maybe? She's a monk 19:51, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Charr Disguises Either I'm going crazy or I just saw three Grawl turn into Charr as they entered my radar. Zeek Aran 18:49, 3 June 2008 (UTC) BEES Have you guys ever noticed the swarms of bees in and around the big field in the southeast corner of the area? What is up with them? Mister hibachi 18:54, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Ambient beings make for a more lively enviroment? They're just there. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:55, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Most eastern part of Tyria? It seems to me that Dalada Uplands is, actually. In particular the cave with the Tumbled Elementals. Karya Foxstep 10:18, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :If you take a straight edge across the map and align it with the Kathandrax portal and the east'most edge of Dalada, you'll see that there's a bit of Sacnoth sticking out. (Granted, there's still more of Tyria further east — we just can't reach it in-game.) — ''Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 20:12, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :: I did just that. You tell me, I say it's obviously a draw *grin* I zoomed in maximally to make sure the red line touches the rightmost pixel of the green location symbol. Note that I actually walked a bit past the portal to the Catacombs, as the zoning line lies a bit behind the animation. Karya Foxstep 12:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hate I cannot express my utter hate of this charr camp. I've literally wasted hours upon hours upon hours trying to develop a build thats able to farm any of the 3 charr bosses there, without success...I want/ed both the Warstaff and the Trickster, had to buy the first one for fuckin 10k after searching for weeks, the 2nd appears to be cheap but the same as the warstaff, NOONE EVER HAS ONE. I've tried shadowform, traditional sliver farming (HB and Ignite arrows says fuck you), tried EVSniperSupport, tried degening with BA and Apply, tried everything, it simply doesn't work. Fuck natural regen, haywire AI that sometimes follows you through dash, tons of fucking healers that decide to return to the altar to fuck up your attempts in an instant, fuck this camp. -- 14:15, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :You're collecting the greens from there but don't like this? o.O A F K When 14:26, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't play necro much, OTOH mesmer and ele I do. But it doesn't work anyways, I've tried all kinds of exotic shit even involving stoneflesh aura, they simply aren't solo farmable, and so is any other boss I'm currently trying to farm for a nice mesmer staff, the frustration makes me want to throw out my monitor... -- 15:11, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Windows; the first thing it goes through. :::Other than that; try something 600 ish? Energy draining monks usually negates most of their healing capabilities, and Famine deals quite a load of damage. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:23, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::I can only theorycraft on that one, but I think it won't work. Too many healers, Mesmers got Power Block and Shatter Enchant spam after SB is off, the melees got Savage Slash x1000.-- 17:14, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::QZ -> Perma SB. Ball monks -> Visage -> No ennargeez. Savage Slash -> Mantra of Resolve (you'll want a somewhat large investment). --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:24, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::And I'm actually another boss there :D try to get me -.-'--Jorre22225 16:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Error The legend for Sacnoth Valley vanquished image has the dungeons reversed. Other than that, it's a great image. '''Bottle 03:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, it does seem to say "boss spwans too. I might fix it later, unless someone else does or I forget. --Ezekiel [Talk] 13:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC)